Character Disambiguations
A list of characters from Muppet/Henson productions who have the same name, or variations of that name. Andy * Andy, a young Anything Muppet from the "Captain Vegetable" sketch on Sesame Street * Andy Pig, Miss Piggy's nephew from Muppets Tonight * Bad Andy, from the Domino's Pizza commercials Annette * Annette the armadillo from Bear in the Big Blue House * Annette Monster from Sesame Street Arnie * Arnie the Alligator, from The Muppet Movie and Kermit's Swamp Years * Arnie, the maintenance man from the live action film The Cube Baby * Baby Sinclair, from Dinosaurs. * Baby Monster Bart * Bad Bart, a mean-looking cowboy Muppet who appeared in Season 5 of Sesame Street * Bart, Bert's twin brother; he also appeared in Season 5 * Bart the Coyote, a coyote who appeared in The Animal Show Coyote & Fox episode * Bartholomew Bird, Big Bird's poor cousin from The Sesame Street Dictionary Benny * Benny Rabbit, the rabbit bellhop at the Furry Arms Hotel on Sesame Street * Benny the Bat, a character from Bear in the Big Blue House * Benny, the Sesame Street gangster * Benny, a Whatnot boy who appears in "The Cat Came Back" in Episode 523 of The Muppet Show * Benny Vandergast, for whom The Muppet Theatre was named after. * Benny Brillstein, the Yiddish Yodeler mentioned in episode 519 of The Muppet Show Bernie * Bernie the Agent, a human character from The Muppet Movie * Bernie, the unseen agent from The Muppet Show and elsewhere * Bernie, Traction Jackson's dog on Sesame Street * Bernie (the Easter Bunny) from The Muppet Show Beth * Beth, an unseen character from Puppetman * Beth Bear from The Muppets Take Manhattan * Jo Beth Garfdoohoo from The Jim Henson Hour episode "Outer Space" Billy * Billy Boy, a young boy on The Muppet Show * Billy the Bear was a brown bear on The Muppet Show * Billy, a young schoolboy on From the Balcony * Billy Bunny, the star of Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs * Billy, a different bunny who appeared on Bear in the Big Blue House * Billy Bones, the drunken, old pirate at the Benbow Inn from Muppet Treasure Island played by Billy Connolly another Billy * Billy, a monster from Sesame Street * Billy the Grownup, a cowboy from Sesame Street * Billy, an Anything Muppet from Sesame Street Bob * Bob, human cast member from Sesame Street * Dr. Bob, from The Muppet Show * Bobby Benson, from The Muppet Show * Bob Cratchit, from The Muppet Christmas Carol * Bad Day Bob, from the unproduced show of the same name * Bob, an animated character from Sesame Street * Bob, a game show host in an episode of The Jim Henson Hour Bruno * Bruno the Trashman on Sesame Street * Bruno (dog), the canine building supervisor on Dog City * Bruno (security guard), from Episode 504: Shirley Bassey of The Muppet Show Bubba * Bubba (Jugband), the jug blower from the Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers jug-band on The Muppet Show * Bubba from Muppets from Space Bugsy * Bugsy (Muppet Show) * Bugsy Them * Bugsy Vile Charlie * Charlie, owner of "Charlie's Restaurant" in the Waiter Grover sketches on Sesame Street * Charlie (Anything Muppet), also from Sesame Street * Charles the Robot from Sesame Street * Charlie Beaver from Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * Irma from Muppet Babies, an "alien" who is revealed to be a koala named Charlie Chip * Chip the technician, from The Jim Henson Hour * Chip of Chip and Dip, the feline duo from Sesame Street David *David, human character from Sesame Street *Davey Monkey, from Sesame Street *Sir David Tushingham, human archeologist from Dinosaurs *David Hoggselhoff, pig from Muppets Tonight Doc *Doc Bullfrog from Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas *Doc Hogg, the doctor from Bear in the Big Blue House *Doc, the human inventor on Fraggle Rock *Doc Hopper, the human villain in The Muppet Movie Dog * The Dog, from Jim Henson's The Storyteller * Dog, from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * Dog, the stuffed dinosaur-come-to-life in Living with Dinosaurs Earl * Earl, the puppet dragon from Puppetman *Earl, human diner patron in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * Earl Sinclair, the dinosaur father from Dinosaurs * Earl E. Bird, from Elmo and the Orchestra Eddie * Eddie, a young Anything Muppet from the "Captain Vegetable" song on Sesame Street * Eddie, the animated newspup from Dog City * Fast Eddie, a rat in Muppets From Space Elmo * Elmo from Sesame Street * Uncle Elmo, an unseen character from Dinosaurs Elwood * Elwood from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Elwood from The Furchester Hotel Ernest *Ernie from Sesame Street *Ernest Pleth from Muppets Tonight *Ernest the Grouch, Oscar's brother on Sesame Street Ernestine *Ernestine, Ernie's niece from Sesame Street *Ernestine the Telephone Operator, Lily Tomlin's character seen in Here Come the Muppets and Sesame Street Stays Up Late Felix *Felix the Fearless from Fraggle Rock *Felix the Grouch from Sesame Street Fern *Fern, from The Jim Henson Hour *Fern, a character from Sesame Park Floyd *Floyd Pepper, the bass player for The Electric Mayhem *Floyd, the young farm boy who helps Big Bird in Follow That Bird * Mean Floyd, villainous farmer from The Muppet Musicians of Bremen Fred * Fred, Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew in The Muppet Christmas Carol * Fred the Elf, the main character of The Great Santa Claus Switch * Fred the Wonder Horse, Marshal Grover's horse on Sesame Street * Fred Johnson, Grover's recurring customer on Sesame Street * Fred of Tommy and Fred, a duo from commercials for Kerns Bakery in the 1960s * Fred, a monster who appeared in an Ed Sullivan Show sketch and on Sesame Street * Fred, used to refer to Beautiful Day Monster in the Sesame Street sketch "First and Last" * Fred, allegedly the name of Dr. Bob's hospital in a Veterinarian's Hospital" sketch from episode 117 of The Muppet Show. Dr. Bob admits that he's given the hospital a bad name: "Fred is a terrible name for a hospital!" * The Fred Award, given out on Episode 412 of The Muppet Show * Fred, one of Lew Zealand's Boomerang Fish. * Two whatnots named Fred. * Fred (illustrated) George * George the Janitor from The Muppet Show * George Monster, a name used for Elmo's Dad in Elmo's World * George, a Koozebanian on The Muppet Show * George Rabbit, who appears in the talent show in Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * "George", Sprocket's name in an early treatment for Fraggle Rock Gladys * Gladys the Cow from Sesame Street * Gladys from The Muppet Show Grump * Grump from the Muppet Meeting Films * Donald Grump from Sesame Street Harry *Harry the Hipster from Sam and Friends *Crazy Harry from The Muppet Show *Harry the Duck from Bear in the Big Blue House *Herry Monster from Sesame Street * Harry, an off-camera employee at The Wonderful World of T-Shirts in a sketch from Sesame Street. * Harry, part of the three-headed monster, Tom, Dick, and Harry, from The Muppet Show Episode 119: Vincent Price Harvey *Harvey Kneeslapper, a prankster from Sesame Street *Harvey Monster, a blue monster from Sesame Street *Harvey Muskrat, a muskrat from Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas Hortense * Hortense the Hornbill * Hortense, the rocking horse from The Secret Life of Toys Humpty Dumpty * Humpty Dumpty episode of Mother Goose Stories * Humpty Dumpty character from The Muppet Show episode 506 * Humpty Dumpty from Sesame Street News Flash Jake * Jake, the polar bear from The Animal Show * Jake from Inner Tube * Jake from Dr. Dolittle * Jake from Sesame English * Jake from ''Sesame Street'' (Japan) Jerry *Jerry, based on Jerry Nelson *Slim Wilson, the guitar player for Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers, is sometimes known to fans as "Jerry." *Little Jerry, of Little Jerry and the Monotones *Baby Jerry, based on Jerry Seinfield Joe *Joe Hundred Guy, a parody of Joe Millionaire on Sesame Street *Joe Snow the narrator in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. *Joe the Armadillo, from an extra on Kermit's Swamp Years *Joey Monkey, a monkey from Sesame Street *Old Joe, a spider from The Muppet Christmas Carol *Joe Marley, from A Sesame Street Christmas Carol *Joe Doe, a spoof of David Caruso on Sesame Street *Joseph from The Ghost of Faffner Hall episode "The Voice Is an Instrument" *Jo from The Ghost of Faffner Hall episode "Delighting in Sounds" *Jojo from The Jim Henson Hour episode "Secrets of the Muppets" *Jo Beth Garfdoohoo from The Jim Henson Hour episode "Outer Space" J.P. *J.P. from Miami Mice on Sesame Street *J.P. Grosse from The Muppet Show Kermit *Kermit the Frog, a frog *Kermit the Forg, a monster from the "World of T-Shirts" sketch *Kermit the Gorf, a monster from the above *Kermit the Grof, a monster from the above *Kermit the Pig, a pig from The Muppet Show *Kermit the Protozoa, a protozoa from The Muppet Show. *Kermit Moopet, a member of The Moopets from The Muppets. Lance *Lance (director), a director in another Sesame Street sketch *Lance, Rodeo Rosie's horse in The Sesame Street Pet Show *Lance, Prince Charming's horse in Sesame Street News Flash sketches Leo *Leo, from the Muppet Meeting Films. *Leo the Party Monster, from Sesame Street. Leon *Leon, a lizard on The Jim Henson Hour *Leon Burger, a pitbull on the animated Dog City *Leon the Grouch, from Sesame Street *"Leon 'Doctor' Eltonjohn Dontshoot (the Piano Player)", a working name for Dr. Teeth listed on a Michael Frith sketch Louie *Grandpa Louie, from Dinosaurs *Louie, from Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony *Louie, Elmo's dad in Sesame Beginnings and Talk, Listen, Connect *King Louie, an alternate name for King Goshposh *Uncle Louie, Charlie's uncle, in a Season 2 sketch of Sesame Street Max *Max, Doc Hopper's henchman in The Muppet Movie *Max, the Grinch's dog in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Max Mekker, a character on Sesam Stasjon, the Norwegian co-production of Sesame Street *Max Monster, Cookie Monster's nephew in the book No Cookies? *Uncle Maximillian, unseen uncle to Marjory the Trash Heap on Fraggle Rock *7-Words-Max, the Wizard's flunky from Fraggle Rock *Max, Goldilocks's reading buddy from the first and second scenes of a 1998 episode of Sesame Street *Max the Magician, a magician from a 2008 episode of Sesame Street *Max Bear, Baby Bear's family's hibernation consultant from a 2009 episode of Sesame Street *Max the Wasp from The Animal Show Episode 313: Wasp & Ant *Miss Maxwell, Tutter's teacher from Bear in the Big Blue House *Maxine, a recurring Whatnot woman from several Muppet Meeting Films, The Jim Henson Hour Episode 103: Power and The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson *Maxine, who sings "Baby Brother" with Little Chrissy on the Sesame Street album For the First Time *Maxine the Indian Elephant from The Animal Show Episode 304: Indian Elephant & Human *Max, one of The Three D's from Muppet*Vision 3D *Baby Max, Marsha's baby brother from Grover Takes Care of Baby *Max the Sheepdog from the pilot episode of Little Mermaid's Island Nigel * Nigel (Muppet Show), the pit orchestra conductor from The Muppet Show * Nigel (Muppets Tonight), the television director from Muppets Tonight Noah * Noah, from Sippuray Sumsum * Noah, the Biblical character, as seen in Muppets from Space Ollie * Ollie, the Australian Muppet * Ollie the Tapir from The Animal Show * Ollie, a pig from Mopatop's Shop Otto * Otto the Automatic Entertainer, the robotic comedian from episode 320 of The Muppet Show * Mr. Otto Lynch from Dinosaurs * Otto Otter from Bear in the Big Blue House * Otto the Octopus from It's Not easy Being Green video Pepe * Pepe the King Prawn from Muppets Tonight and subsequent productions * Cousin Pepe, Elmo's Mexican cousin Pino * Pino, the Dutch equivalent of Big Bird on Sesamstraat * Pino, a monster on Sesame Street * Piño, a co-worker of Grover's on Sesame Street Robbie *Robbie, a Frogketeer on The Kermit the Frog Club in Episode 105 of Muppets Tonight *Robbie Sinclair from Dinosaurs Ruthie *Ruthie, the owner of the Finders Keepers junk store on Sesame Street *Ruthie, the young farm girl who helps Big Bird in Follow That Bird Sam * Sam, from Sam and Friends * Sam the Eagle, from The Muppet Show and elsewhere * Sam the Robot a robot from Sesame Street. * Sam, a little boy from Getting Ready to Read * Sammy the Snake, who sang about the Letter S on Sesame Street. * Sammy the Snake, a different snake with a different performer who appeared on Sesame Street with Carol Channing * Sam-I-Am, from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Sam, one of a pair of Snerfs, from Sesame Street, in 1969. They appeared in Kermit's lecture illustrating "short" and "tall" * Sam the Super Automated Ghost of Christmas Future from A Sesame Street Christmas Carol Sparky * Sparky (stuntman) from Elmopalooza * Sparky (caveperson) from Dinosaurs Stinky * Stinky the Skunk from The Animal Show * Stinky the Stinkweed from Sesame Street Storyteller * Storyteller Fraggle from Fraggle Rock * Storyteller Bunny from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * The Storyteller character from Jim Henson's The StoryTeller and Greek Myths Thomas * Thomas Twiddlebug * Tom of Tom, Dick, and Harry * Tommy of Tommy and Fred * Uncle Tommy, uncle of Telly Monster * Tom Cruise Muppet * Old Tom, Real Old Tom, and Dead Tom * According to Danny Kaye, The Swedish Chef's real name is Tom Vicki * Vicki, Kermit's assistant on The Jim Henson Hour * Vicki the Snake from Kermit's Swamp Years Wally *Wally, host of The Muppets Valentine Show *Wally Whoopie from The Muppet Show *Uncle Wally, human cast member on Sesame Street *Wally of Wally and Ralph, human comedy team on Sesame Street Wanda * Wanda the Witch, animated character on Sesame Street * Wanda, of Wayne and Wanda fame from The Muppet Show * Wanda Falbo (Word Fairy) from Sesame Street * Wanda Cousteau from Sesame Street The Wizard * The Wizard from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * The Wizard from The Wizard of Id * The Wizard from Episode 211: The Wizard of Fraggle Rock Yorick * Yorick from Sam and Friends * Yorick, the Muppet skull, from The Muppet Show * Yorick the Salmon from The Animal Show __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Disambiguation